


Your Life with Me

by fandreams



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Prom, Romance, boyfriend au!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 11:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15795699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandreams/pseuds/fandreams
Summary: "I'd like to spend a whole moment with you."It is every fan's dream to spend time with their 'bias'. It'd be even better if she played a big part of his life; as a best friend, as a date, as a crush, or as a girlfriend. And here, those dreams came true.





	Your Life with Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first story here in Ao3 and I decided to revisit my old works for now. These are stories purely made by Imagination and Excessive Fangirling over a KPOP boy band. This has also been written over 3 years ago, so please excuse my English (it's not my first language) and my grammar.
> 
> I am trying to update these works and refine them with the things I've learned about writing over time so that maybe it could be better. Creative Criticism is accepted, but please don't go overboard.
> 
> Characters are given names, especially the girl, but please remember that that girl is YOU.
> 
> These imagines will go by:  
> ♡ theme  
> ♡ hyung to maknae
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy
> 
> ♡, fandreams_
> 
> Disclaimer: Purely Fanfiction.

Most teenagers I know wouldn't be up at six in the morning. They'd prefer to stay in bed and sleep the whole day through or just stay in bed if given a chance.

Once I called my best friend to ask if she wanted to go jogging with me and she  _flipped_. She went ballistic and went all about 'ruining' her  _beauty sleep._ Needless to say best friend gave me a loud scolding for waking her up at the ungodly hour of 6 in the morning. I also learned to never talk to her unless she had her morning coffee or if she's the one who first messaged me.

So see? I'm not like 'most teenagers'. I'm very unique.

I heard someone knock on our door. "Wait a minute!" I yelled. Quickly putting on my school coat, I rushed to the door. Skidding to a stop, I fixed my self first before opening the door.

" _Anneyeong_ " he greeted with a smile.

My heart fluttered and was glad that I was a bit out of breath when I opened that door. Minseok always look nice every morning. Not a single hair out of place, his uniform clean and well-kept, and he always smell like fresh peppermint. It's a weird smell, but I loved it. 

 _"Anneyeong"_ I replied back, before moving in to hug him. I ushered him inside so he can warm up, before leaving him in the company of my parents. As I went into my room, I hear my father greeting Minseok and asking if he ate breakfast already. My room is an absolute mess and I'm so glad that Minseok doesn't see how disorganized I am. It's not that he doesn't know that... I'm a bit messy. Years of being over each other's house a few times and catching your mom yelling you to clean your room can reveal a lot of hidden secrets you don't want your male best friend to ever know. However, I was able to erase that particular memory of me when he saw how organized and clean I was in school. My best friends also teaching me how to do make-up and fix myself so I wouldn't look like the walking dead.

After applying a final layer of gloss on my lips, I fluffed my hair one more time before grabbing my bag. I glanced around my room one more time to check if I forgot anything. I saw my phone and earphones laying on my bedside table and grabbed it before heading out.

Mom and Dad were chatting with Minseok. They were laughing out loud, when my Dad noticed me. "There's our little Jenny. Minseok, you remember what we told you okay?"

Minseok grinned. "I will." Narrowing my eyes in suspicion, I kissed my parent's cheek goodbye.

"Bye Mom. Bye Dad."

"Ok, have fun you two." Mom excitedly said. She gave Minseok a look and a smile and Minseok looked away shyly.

Dad chuckled and playfully scolded Mom. "Give the boy a break, Honey. Reach school safely."

We said our goodbyes to them one last time before going out of the house. Immediately, Minseok grabbed my hand and put it in his coat pocket.

"Should I be worried?" I asked.

He shrugged, "Probably not." I feel his hand grip mine tighter. "It's been a while, so they're just happy to see me."

Humming in agreement, I thought back to the time when he visited last. Coming up blank, I turned to him. "Wow, it must've been too long. I can't even remember it."

"It's our final year. We can't help it."

We're both in our Final Year already, which means that we have to prepare for college exams. The workload continues to be heavy, and I believe that if it hadn't been for the caffeine and my will to get through the next day, I would have been disowned. "I know but I wish we could have some rest and not have a pile of work 24/7 on our desks."

He didn't reply, and we walked silently to the train station. Once we got in the train, he ushered me to the first available seat we saw, but someone had beaten us to it, so we stood for the rest of the train ride. We didn't talk much, but every so often, he would whisper in my ear. He'd ask if I'm okay, if I was tired, and every time I'd shake my head 'no,' he'd give me a little kiss on my forehead.

We got off the train and walked to school. He started to talk about his rehearsals with EXO, a group in our school's performance club, and how they were finally adding the final touches to the choreography. He became animated when he talked; his hands would move; his eyes would sparkle and his voice would go just a pitch higher than his usual tone. He's so excited for their latest choreography, that I can't help but feel excited for him too.

"Baekhyun thinks that we shouldn't add a slide to the choreo and I agree, but Jongin and Lay aren't budging." he complains, "I understand that the ending has to have some of that," his hands began to move in circles before clapping together, "'WOW' factor but it's already great. They don't need to add it anymore."

I took a deep breath as I took another step. "Well, have you tried talking them out of it?" He shakes his head. "Then maybe you should? You know they'll listen to you."

"I know, but I just don't want them to think that I'm stopping them because I don't like it. I don't want them to think that I'm using the _'Hyung'_ card."

"I'm sure they won't." I said, ruffling his neat hair before running a few steps ahead of him. I grinned when he pouted and glared at me. "They've got nice heads on their shoulders. Besides, it's not only you right?" A shake. "See? You'll be fine."

"I guess." The school bell rings and I don't stop the groan from coming out of my mouth. I distinctly hear my name being called, so I looked behind Minseok and see my friends, Yeseul and Inha running up the stairs towards me. I wave them over and laugh as Minseok begrudgingly climbs up the stairs and stops to lean on my shoulders. "Your friends are here, and the boyfriend has to disappear. Why can't they appear later?" He whined. I rolled my eyes at his antics and push him away from my shoulder.

They're a bit closer now so I wave at them again. "So, I'll see you later?"

This comes as a surprise. "You don't have rehearsals later?" I asked.

"Nah. Besides, today's our coffee day. I gotta make up to the past few coffee days that I missed."

Minseok and I have this tradition that started back in junior high. It was two weeks before midterm exams. I've been feeling a bit down, sluggish, and dead on my feet. On our way home, Minseok treated me with frappucino to cheer me up. Next day, I bought him iced americano as a pay back. It continued until it became a part of our routine every Wednesday. When we got together, we kept our tradition but decided to go twice a month on Wednesdays. We used to go to any cafe available, but for the past few months, we've been hanging around Wolf's Cry the most. Mostly because Minseok got to work there as a part-time barista, which was his dream job if you ask me. He worked there every Tuesday to Saturday, except Wednesdays. 

Every time that special Wednesday comes, I indulge myself and take extra lengths to look and feel nice. I'd put on more make-up, like eyeliner, mascara and lip tint, other than the usual eyebrows, powder and lip gloss make-up look I have. We go there after school or after his rehearsals. We'd order their waffles there with strawberry frappucino and iced americano. Sometimes though, Minseok would buy a different coffee and train me to get used to the taste. I still find coffee a bit bitter, but after a while, I found a coffee that fits my taste - latte.

"Okay, if you're sure. You" I pointed at him, "You better buy me that strawberry cake later."

Minseok salutes at me, just as Yeseul grabs my arm and greets me good morning. Inha follows behind and greets the both of us more quietly. He says goodbye and goes ahead of us.

"So, Jenny." Yeseul begins, after a few more steps.

"Yeah?"

"Did you finish the English homework?"

I stopped in my tracks. OH SH--

 

* * *

 

 

I took a sharp breath as another cold air breezed through me. I was sitting by the concrete bench overlooking the school field, waiting for Minseok. Yeseul and Inha just left after I convinced them that Minseok wasn't going to bail and that  _yes_  this coffee date will happen.

I hope.

I shivered as another wind blew, at the same time my phone rang. Fishing it out of my pocket, I prayed that Minseok had left me a message. My heart sped up in fear that maybe he would cancel.

 

* * *

 

**Oppa: Hey babe! Sorry but could you go head to the gate without me? I'm just going to drop some papers off the faculty real quick. See you!**

* * *

 

 

I let out a sigh in relief. This... this was a good sign. He isn't bailing - he was just hold up by a teacher. Yeah. And... and the faculty is near the stairs, so he'll get to the gate quickly. Okay! Okay...

I took a deep breath and headed for the school gate. I watched as the other students pass by, talking about their plans, complaining about school work, listening to music... I waved to a few who noticed me waiting by the gate. I shake my legs and do a little tap dance to fight the cold off. The wind wasn't as strong nor as cold as it was upstairs, but it was still relatively cold. I took out the hot pack inside my jacket and shake it for at least 20 seconds to get the heat going. Ten minutes passed, but Minseok still wasn't appearing. I'm counting the seconds away from putting the hot pack on my face when a red cloth falls in front me and begins to be wrapped around my neck.

_"Oppa--"_

_"_ Geez, if I knew that you'd be a shivering cat, I would have told you to go wait for me inside." he scolded me, as he continued to place the scarf around my neck. I didn't say anything, instead choosing to bury my nose in his scent. Woods, cotton, and just a hint of coffee. How do guys get to smell like this all the time? By the time I reach 10AM, my clothes seem to lose all the perfume I sprayed on it. This is so unfair.

"All right." Minseok stepped back to check if anything was out of place. Once he was satisfied, he smiled and held my hand. "Shall we?"

"We shall." I giggled.

On our way to the cafe, Wolf's Cry, I talked about how I completely forgot to do our English homework and had to cram it during the break, so I could finish it. The teacher was a terror one and was notorious for calling students to answer the questions in class. If you fail to answer, you have to stand until you get the correct answer. He's also known for making students leave the classroom if you didn't do your homework. So, I was absolutely terrified when I realized that I didn't finish my homework. Minseok was mean and just laughed at my demise. I feel heat crawl up on my cheeks and it's not because of a hot pack. Stomping, I let go of his hand and headed towards the cafe. Stupid boyfriend.

When we got there, Minseok had calmed down from laughing and goes up to the line. I looked for our usual seat but found that it was occupied. There were no more chairs inside. The long sofa at the far end had students with their laptops, the other seats were filled by talking adults. One table was free, but there was a 'RESERVED' tag on it. So, I told Minseok that I'd find a seat for us outside. The cold air greeted me again and I'm thankful for the scarf Minseok gave me. I spot a seat by the corner of the cafe and decide that will be perfect for us. I dropped my bag on the other chair and stretched my neck. The atmosphere is really serene today. Snowflakes gently dropped from the sky and I can feel the winter breeze blowing lightly. I stretched my hand out to the sky, feeling the snowflakes graze my palm.

It was such a beautiful day.

I decided to play a game while waiting for Minseok.

**_TING! TING! TING! TING! TING—PWAK!_ **

'Darn it!' I thought. 'Curse you, Flappy!' I looked inside the shop through the window, but I couldn't spot him. Getting up from the seat, I went inside the shop and looked for Minseok. "Minseok?"

"Excuse me, Miss." someone called over my shoulder. I turned and saw that the cashier had called me over.

"Yes?" I approached him. "Oh, um, can you help me, please? Have you seen a boy in the same black uniform? He came in here to order our coffee, but he hasn't come out yet. Did you see him?"

The boy seemed to ignore me and asked, "Hello. Are you Jenny?" he asked.

He must be new. I'm pretty sure that the staff remembers me as the girlfriend of Kim Minseok or even just as the girl who just orders anything strawberry. 

I was ready to bolt out of the store and run away or stand my ground and call the manager (whichever comes first). This was not what I was expecting when I came here in the cafe. Had I imagined everything and left the school without Minseok? Did I just imagine it? He felt so real a while ago; I felt his warm body beside me and felt it held my hand. "Please take a seat right here and your order will be brought to you." He pointed to the couch near the windows that has a ' **RESERVED** ' tag on it.

"Huh? But it's re—"

"Don't worry! It is for you." He motioned for another staff (a girl, thank goodness) and told her to take me to my seat.

If possible, only more questions popped in my head. For me? I've never even called the cafe before. Sure, I'm pretty much a regular and sit here for 99% of the time, but to the point it's reserved? Then, an order? My order? If I had an order, then that must mean that I'm not hallucinating my boyfriend. 

The other staff led me to the table and I followed. Once I was seated, she smiled then turned away. "Ah wait. Please. Have you seen my..." She walked fast. "...boyfriend." I finished lamely. 

I sighed and slumped on the comfy couch and looked out the window. This date was supposed to be wonderful. It was supposed to be a bonding moment. I kept glancing over to the counter to see if he was going to pop out suddenly and say that this was just a  _prank_ to make me worry. Sadly, no. Five minutes later, I'm still glancing over my shoulder and the guard by the door is looking at me funny now. He's probably wondering if I'm a mentally disabled patient who escaped the hospital or just a worrying girlfriend who still hasn't found her boyfriend. Let's hope he's thinking more of the latter than the former.

Where is Minseok?  _Where is he?_ Did he really bail out on me? Should I call him? What is- 

I was ready to storm out of the store when suddenly a plate was placed right in front of me. Ooh, strawberry waffles. It was like waffles served in a hotel, with the confectioner's sugar and all.This must be what the boy said when he said I'll have my order soon. "Oh, Kamsa—" Okay WHAT. My eyes are probably big as saucers now and my mouth is open. I'm gaping  _openly_  at the person who had served my order.

_Oh...._

This is a wonderful surprise.

He looked positively handsome. He styled his hair in an up do and the smirk he wore right now oozes confidence. He's taken his coat and school blazer off, and the white polo is rolled up to his elbows. His cotton, wood-sy cologne is stronger and it takes a lot in me not to breathe it in. 

I was going to scold him, really. How could you leave your  _girlfriend_  suddenly and  _disappear_  then suddenly appear looking like a barista model version? That's not fair but it's doing things to my heart. I was ready to scold him when he suddenly smiled and winked. Embarrassed, I looked down and fumbled with the fork. 

_Calm down heart! It's not time for you to suddenly melt in a puddle!_

"Sorry it took so long. Here's your order." Wow, his voice sounds really nice today. Deep and velvety. It sends a tingle down my spine and feels as if he's caressing me.

He then served the drinks, and I was instantly under its spell. I loved the smell of coffee beans and I especially loved the smell of latte, my favorite coffee. It just tastes so creamy and warm, like I'm reading a nice book beside a fire place and feel the warm coffee in my belly. My eyes zeroed in to the floating dark bits on top. The shop serves latte as it is - plain but plump with its bubbly foam. Today, Minseok served me a different latte - one that's getting really popular in the area nowadays. My eyes were instantly drawn to the heart in the middle of the coffee, and then to the words around it.

I feel something soft and warm hit my cheek and I turned towards Minseok. His eyes were leveled with mine and I can see it twinkle. "For you," he winked, "I worked hard on it. Do you like it?"

I pinched both of his cheek lightly, before cupping his face. "Thank you. You're so sweet, _"_  then I grabbed his collar and made him lean towards me more, "but if you try to disappear ever again to prank me, I will personally end you. Clear?"

He shrugged his shoulders looked smug at that. "Crystal." he dawdled before sitting on the chair in front of me. Well, that 'threat' certainly boosted his ego a few inches taller. Leaning on his elbows, he took the fork away from me and began to dig in the waffles. "Hey! No fair. That's mine!" A waffle piece was suddenly in front of me and Xiumin was smiling cheekily. I felt the corners of my mouth twitch. As I was about to take a bite, he moved the fork away and put it in his mouth.

 _Traitor!_  I thought, and I grimaced as Xiumin just laughed at me. Forcibly taking the fork away from him, I moved the plate closer to me and was about to cut of my own piece when I noticed it. A light dribble of chocolate syrup decorated the side of the plate forming little hearts... and a sweet sentence.

I can hear the roaring of my heart and feel electricity zap my entire body. "Yes." I whispered before looking at him. I can feel the tears building in my eyes and my cheeks getting warmer. Looking back down, I read the words again to make sure that I read it correctly. My attention returned to Minseok, who stood up and sat at my arm chair. I felt more than heard the rustling of his hand in his pocket before something grey was dropped in front of my face. I gasped and moved to reach for it.

It was a necklace. A  _snowflake_ necklace, to be exact. It was a small, silver necklace with a light blue diamond sitting at the center of it. The lights reflected on the pendant and it sparkled. I couldn't even begin how to express how I felt. It's like a big dam broke and it's filling my heart until it's gonna burst.

Snowflakes carry a special meaning for us, or maybe just me. At first glance, our friends would assume that this is his obvious way of making a claim on me. We've never been the one to be open to the public with our affection, except for holding hands, linking our arms or when he wraps his arms around my shoulders. Except for the hand-holding, our actions look very platonic. So, giving me a necklace with a snowflake - which was established as his symbol in EXO, would show to people that  _yes, we're in that relationship._

However, it's much more than that. It was snowing when we first met. Right there in the park by the swing, he saw me sitting all by myself and decided to talk to me. He shared me his scarf so that I wouldn't get cold, and held my hand as he led me home. It was snowing when we became best friends. It was also snowing when we first confessed to each other. By the rooftop of the school, a few days after he rejected some other girl. I stood in front of him, clenching my fists so hard so he wouldn't see I was shaking. Before that, all I could hear was his voice telling that girl that he was in love with someone else. All I could think of was the pretty  _sunbae_  who he talked to often in the performance club. I told him how it was eating me alive to know that he was in love with someone else, while I was in love with him. That I needed to get these feelings out so I could get over it. So I would be over it. So it wouldn't hurt when they get together. That was the first time he hugged me. It was so tight and he towered over me, even if he was just a few inches taller. I felt like suffocating, but his hug was warm and it reminded me of our happy days together, and reveled in its heat. It was snowing when we began our relationship.

Minseok put the necklace around my neck, and I watched it fondly. After clasping the lock, he rested his head on my shoulders and gave me a hug. "Did you like it?"

I looked up at him, and hoped that that was only a tear that fell down on my face. Minseok wiped it away with his thumb. "If I knew you were going to cry, I would have given it to you back home." I laughed airily and shook my head.

"No." I grasped his hand and held it tight, "Thank you..." I held the snowflake again and looked at him. "It's beautiful. I love it."

He smiled softly and wrapped his arms around me. "You made me worry. I thought you didn't like it."

"You're being awfully nice today. What did you do this time?" I joked and we both laughed. We stayed that way for a few more minutes, before Minseok moved back to his chair, complaining how his butt hurt from the arm chair. I rolled my eyes and reminded him that he was the one who chose to do it. He countered that it was because of it that I was happy and crying right now. I really didn't have any comeback for him so I just stuck my tongue out and decided to eat my waffle.

As we walked out of the cafe, my hand secured in his, Minseok revealed that this had been his plan all along. He said that it took a few weeks to convince the staff and the manager to join in, and how he'd done that I don't actually know. He's just naturally charming, I guess. Some of the people in the cafe were actually staff and they were pretending to occupy the space so I would go out and give him enough time to escape. Now, he's rambling (and choking on his spit, ha!) about how funny I looked the entire time in the cafe; how confused I was, how my brows were crunched together, and how I looked like a deer in headlights. His words were going from one ear to the other, though, because all I could think of were the words written on the plate and the hearts around it.

_"Will my girlfriend go and be my Prom Queen?"_


End file.
